


Random One-Shot: A Collection

by AngyLilFox



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Code Lyoko, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyLilFox/pseuds/AngyLilFox
Summary: Since I didn't get many requests for these fandoms, I decided to put them into one, so they won't get scattered.(I'll split them if I received/have more than eight fics of each fandom)
Comments: 6





	1. Reunited (Stranger Things)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleven/Reader

You and El were managed to run away from the lab, but sadly you two were separated while running in the wood because it was raining hard, you managed to get out of the forest and were almost hit by a car, realized you had lost El back there. It's been two years since you two had lost contact, you were adopted by a new family, they take good care of you and also changed your name too. At first, you were scared of them, but as time has passed, you grew to be close with them, they taught you basic things of life and homeschooling you until now.

Although you're close with them now, you still keep your power a secret from them, you've been trying to connect yourself with El through telepathy but it's getting harder since your head was injured at that time and it affects you, a lot of ways you've tried to remind yourself of her, but it's blurry.

On the other side, El was adopted by Jim Hopper, and also have a new life. She told about you to everyone; Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin, Jim, Max, literally everyone she knows but she doesn't have a pic of you which also makes it hard too, they pretty much get the picture that El is attached to you. The gang right now is hanging out in Jim’s cabin, she's trying to enter the void again to find you.

It's dark inside there, she's walking around mindlessly calling your name, imagining the time while you two were locked in the lab, several drawings that were hanged on the wall until she sees a light. Walking towards it, she can see you now, but the new you, where you're with your family now, living a stable life, trying to grab your hand.

"Y/n, it's me, El."

"Who...?" Everything suddenly vanished into thin air, you were gone from her sight, back to the empty darkness. She opens her eyes again, her nose bleeding a little.

"El, are you okay? What happened there?” Mike shakes her lightly, Max gives her a box of tissue, letting her clean herself.

“Here, drink some water.” Dustin gives her a glass of water, letting her calm herself before starts talking.

“Gone, everything’s gone…”  
“Gone? Who’s gone, El?”  
“Y/n, he’s gone from my sight. I saw him but he’s gone, he doesn’t remember me.”

“I think we should take a break now, don’t overuse your power now.” Max calms her down, taking her to the bedroom, telling her to sleep now. A few days later, she’s still trying to find you, but zero results.

In your place, before sleeping, you’re trying to enter the void too. You can feel yourself connecting to her again, but it blurs when you're getting too close, a part of your mind already erased, you can't recall her name, only seeing her image as a kid with a shaved head. But you know deep inside, she's trying to call you.

Two weeks later, El finally got closer to you, even though you still can't remember her. She got a vision of the Ferris wheel in the void, but this time she didn't see you around.

"Did you get anything this time, El?" She looks confused with everyone surrounding her.

"Yes, a Ferris wheel. That's all."

"Ferris wheel? What does that mean?" Mike doesn't understand what she meant.

"A Ferris wheel like in a funfair, perhaps?" Lucas turns on the TV, seeing news of mayor Kline, being interviewed in front of it."

"Should we check it out tonight? Probably he'd be there too?"  
"What if he doesn't remember me, guys?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with trying?" Dustin scratches his back lightly.

"Mom, can we go to the fair tonight?"  
"Sure, we should have fun tonight"

That night you're also going there with your family, but that place is full of people, from snack booths to every arena possible. You have a feeling she's here too, but nowhere to be seen, already trying every game there from shooting until horror house, getting yourself a drink before going to Ferris wheel. Will accidentally bumped into you near the stand, queuing for milkshakes.

"Sorry, man."  
"It's alright. Hey, do you know which way to the Ferris wheel?"  
"Yeah, over there and turn right."

"Thanks." Will leave the scene with two milkshakes in his hands, suddenly remembered about your bright blue eyes that El mentioned before, he walked back in a frantic pace to his gangs 

"El, El, I think I just saw him, he's heading to the Ferris wheel. He has bright blue eyes just like you said before!"

"Will, are you sure that's him?"

"C'mon, let's go!" They all following him to the Ferris wheel, that place is a bit full, the gang is trying to get through the crowds and El bumped into you.

"Sorry... Y/n? Is that you?"  
"Uh, who are you?"

"It's me, El. I've been trying to call you in the void but you never answered." She hugs you like she had lost something precious, now your mind is connected to her, able to remember your old friend again.

"Sorry, my head was injured pretty bad. I've trying to connect myself to you but I can't remember your name." You pointed your forehead to her, a permanent scar over it.

"I missed you so much, y/n."  
"Me too, El. Do you wanna ride the Ferris wheel? I have two tickets, the last one."  
"Yeah, let's go!" 

"Have fun, love birds!" The gang waves at two of them, she tugs your hand to the entrance, and has a ride, slowly going up, until it stops for a while on top.

"El, my parents gave me a new name. It's y/n now, nice to meet you again." You hold her hand, enjoying the starry night, just the two of you, she kissed your cheek.

"I will remember that, y/n. Please answer me the next time I call you." She hugs you, feeling happy for seeing you again.

"We're always connected, El. Always."


	2. Possessed (Code Lyoko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code Lyoko, general

It's been peaceful for two weeks since the last attack, Jeremy wanted to give it a try about the new antivirus he had been working on. The fact that the last time XANA attacked was a big one, and taking everyone's time between school and Lyoko.

"So, when is it ready, Einstein? We're free now."  
"How about tonight, guys? Tomorrow's Saturday anyway."  
"Hey, can you give me a quick resume here, Jeremy? I still don't catch the gist here."

"Sure, Yumi. So, I worked on a new antivirus for everyone this time, from the last data that we had gathered in Sector 5 before. Not only Aelita, but all of you will gain more strength now, but my calculation only thirty-five percent for now."

"Why so little on the number, man?"  
"Because it'd backfire upon you guys if I increased it more."

"I can help Jeremy with it after we finished the trial first." Aelita completed Jeremy's word and he nodded.

"But for how long, Einstein?"  
"Probably a month, Odd. Have to make sure of the source code first."

"In that case, going tonight is the best then." Yumi finished her drink and grabbed her bag, ready to leave the cafeteria.

"Jeremy, I might be a bit late tonight. Jim scheduled us with longer soccer training tonight, half-hour, an hour max."

"It's fine, Ulrich. You can come right after training, we have a lot of time today."

That day went, as usual, only dull classes make everything feels slow, you all couldn't wait for tonight. After classes, you all back to your dorm, while Yumi going back to her house, Ulrich is taking a break before soccer practice. Jeremy and Aelita are working on the program again, making sure there won't be any mistakes.

You are all ready to execute the plan this evening, sneaking out through the passage in the park, without Ulrich. Jeremy already sits in front of the Supercomputer, while Aelita, Odd, and Yumi are in the Scanner Room.

"Alright, guys. Get in the scanners, I'll transfer you all to the Ice Sector." Jeremy's voice could be heard by them downstairs, and they entered them, waiting for the process.

After Jeremy has done the transfer, scanning, and virtualization process, they're all entered in Ice Sector, but nothing surrounded them, except for the glaciers and empty area.

"Where are we heading now, Jeremy?"  
"75 degrees south towards the end of the sector, I already activated the tower over there. But, I can't summon your transportations now guys, not enough energy, sorry."  
"Nah, it's fine, Einstein. We could use some heating up session."

Everyone running following behind Aelita, there's nothing there, which is weird, usually, XANA would be on guard, sending monsters or something there, probably hiding in some blind spot or a sudden swarm attack.

"Aelita, can you send a visual contact? I can't seem to find anything suspicious on my screen. Also, take a left, that's the way to the rower."

"Sure thing, Jeremy. There are only us here, that's weird, XANA is calm, ever since the attack."

"No. I doubt this, Jeremy. We should be careful as always, we don't know what might hit us next."

"You're right, Yumi. Guys, you should speed up, I'll run another check-up here."

Five minutes after running, they all reached the tower at the end of the sector, Aelita is running the system inside the tower while Odd and Yumi are waiting outside.

"This is longer than I thought, sorry guys."  
"Nah, it's fine Jeremy. We have all day here."

"Not to brag. But, what is that, Einstein?" Odd pointed to what he just saw from another direction.

"What? I didn't see anything from my screen."  
"Damn, flying hornets. Stand by, Odd."

Yumi took her fans and Odd load his bullets aiming in the direction, afar from their sight. It is a swarming attack, they're flying from many directions, shooting needless and poison at them, avoiding and attacking, but, even more coming now. Jeremy's doing everything he can from the computer since the process couldn't be canceled, he's glad that Ulrich showed up at the lift, straight from the school, still with his jersey.

"Go to the scanner, we're under attack!" Ulrich did what Jeremy said, doing the usual transfer process to Lyoko, but he landed in Mountain Sector.

"Jeremy, why am I in Mountain Sector now?"  
"Unbelievable, XANA must've screwed up with the system. Here, your overbike, go to your east, there's a passage tower, you should be able to transport there!"  
"On it!"

Ulrich pulls the gas and going straight up to the east of the sector, reaching the tower. But more trouble occurred in Ice Sector, Medusa came in-between of the swarm, they're busy attacking those monsters also protecting the tower at the same time.

"Yumi, protect the tower, I can handle this myself! Jeremy, can you refill my arrows?"  
"Done, Odd. You're fully loaded now, take the overboard, it'll be easier to attack them!"  
"Loud and clear, Einstein!"

While Yumi is busy protecting the tower, Odd has to battle by himself, he is outnumbered by the monsters. There's a tarantula shoot him from afar, making him fall from his board, right in front of Medusa.

"Nooo!" That Medusa lifted him from the ground, using his tentacles over his forehead, possessing him with red smoke, he couldn't budge and surround by more hornets over there.

"Get away from him!" Yumi throws her fans towards them, kills most of those monsters, and hits the Medusa right on its head, dropping Odd to the ground.

"Odd, wake up. Are you..." She hasn't finished her words, and he suddenly kicks her in the stomach, she's on the ground, seven feet from him. Yumi can see Odd surrounded by black smokes now, his eyes changed, he's already possessed by XANA.

"KILL THEM ALL!" He speaks in a horrifying tone, aiming his paws at Yumi, luckily, she has fast reflects, taking her fans, blocking and dodging his attack. Odd's speed somewhat increased and shooting multiple arrows, hitting her shoulder.

"Yumi, be careful, you lost 30 life points already!"  
"I know, is Ulrich here yet? I seriously need a backup now!"  
"He's on his way to the Ice Sector, XANA messed up with the system here. Protect Aelita at all cost."  
"No need to be told twice."

"Jeremy, I'm almost done here, what should I do next?"  
"There's an active tower, in the northwest. You should wait for Ulrich, too dangerous to go out alone."

"Ulrich, where are you now?"  
"Already in Ice Sector, Jeremy. I can see them a mile from here."

Ulrich sped up his bike more, one hand on the katana handle, prepare to attack Odd. Yumi is struggling to attack Odd now, as he shoots multiple bullets at the same time, her attacks are always missed. Aelita is still in the tower since she couldn't get out. Ulrich already trying his best to get there as fast as he can, but it was too late, Yumi was already defeated by Odd, he pulled his katana out, and slash Odd's leg, weakened him.

"'C'mon, Aelita. We couldn't afford to lose more time!" Ulrich stopped in front of the tower, taking her on the passenger seat, speeding up to the active tower. Somehow, Ulrich managed to drive his bike and counterattack the hornets, Odd already regained consciousness, chasing behind them using black smokes, telling the monsters to attack his friends.

"Hold on, Aelita!"  
"Energy field!" She summoned an energy orb, aiming at Odd, while one arm circled Ulrich's middle, riding in supersonic speed.

Ulrich takes a shortcut to his left, reaching the tower faster. Unfortunately, his overbike was shot and exploded, making them have to continue by running, using his super-speed, taking Aelita's hand getting away from the monsters. He failed to stop and accidentally threw her on the ground for ten feet, right in front of the activated tower.

"Sorry!"  
"It's fine!"

Aelita raised and get into the tower, while Ulrich still battling. All those monsters earlier weren't there anymore, leaving Odd alone, ready for a one-by-one battle.

"What should I do now, Jeremy?"  
"Attack him, Ulrich. He's under control of XANA."  
"Are you sure? What if something happens after that?!"  
"No, nothing will happen. He'll be devirtualized as usual."

"Jeremy, we need a new set of the key here. The system didn't accept the old one."  
"I'll try to help from here. Hang on."

Jeremy is busy helping Aelita while Ulrich is fighting to the death with Odd, he didn't realize that the tower had just deactivated, and Odd already back to normal and regain consciousness. Ulrich was moving too fast to realize that, he stabbed him from behind and his body devirtualized.

"Ulrich, Odd already returned to normal!"  
"Wait, what?!"  
"Never mind. Return to the past, now!"

The white light surrounded both of the worlds, sending them back to the past. Everyone's in Jeremy's room, discussing what happened to them before.

"Wait. Are you guys telling me I was possessed by XANA and try to kill you all in Lyoko? I seriously had no idea!"  
"It's fine, Odd. At least you're back to normal."  
"Sorry I stabbed you from behind, dude."  
"Eh, it's alright, Ulrich. Glad I didn't kill Aelita too."

"Yeah, everything already back to normal, guys. The program works completely and there won't be any attack in the meantime. But, let's just get a break for a week, shall we?" Jeremy turned off his computer and rubs his eyes.

"Anyone want ice cream? Let's go downtown." 

"YEAH, LET'S GO! " Everyone answered in unison, leaving the bedroom to get some fresh air and a nice day outside.


	3. Tease (Black Widow, AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow AU: Yelena Belova/Reader
> 
> TW: SMUT

You and Yelena have been dating for six months now. She's the first one to make a move on you since she didn't know how to start a relationship, you're just a quarterback for your team but can't deny that you like her too. At first, you two take it slow, hanging outside the school, or watching movies, but her most favorite is riding a rollercoaster at a funfair. You started to like her more because of her tomboyish side and didn't mind that she refuses to wear make-up or girl's clothes, but her best side is making you a sandwich with extra mustard, which is your favorite.

In the third month of your relationship with her, she started to get naughty on you while studying at her house, her hands slowly running through your chest, kissing you hungrily and eventually going down on your pants too and gave you one hell of a blowjob. You were hesitant when she asked you to have sex with her, since she admitted that she's a virgin, but she assures you that it's all right for her, since she loves you and you also feel the same with her. It was an amazing first time for you both and turns out she enjoyed it a lot and wanted to do it again whenever you're free. She may not look like it, but she can tease you to the core.

Today, she teases you again since morning, riding your motorcycle to school, she wraps her arms around your middle and feeling your abs through the shirt. Leaving for her first class after kissing your lips innocently.

"See you at lunch, tiger."

"Yelena, please. It's still morning." You groaned as she stuck out her tongue and leaving you, although you two sit together again at lunch. Enjoying the sandwich she made for you before leaving the house.

"Babe, you can go home first if you want, I have a training session after classes and also a bit longer."  
"Aww, but today's Friday."

"What can I say, then? I don't want to make you wait too long for me. Just wait at your house, I'll swing by later."

"I don't wanna say this, but... Let's make out tonight." She took your hand and kissed it, you snorted.

"Like hell, I can't see your gesture since this morning."

"Just letting you know, I'm on my pill. See you tonight, babe." She pecked your lips before walking back to the next class, leaving you with your mouth wide open, couldn't believe how crazy your girl is.

The training session went smooth at first until two guys from the team started bickering, they were separated at first, but thirty-five minutes after that they did it again and eventually leads to a fight in the field, your coach had to dismiss the session, scolding and giving everyone a long speech, which bores you to death. He punished everyone to clean the whole locker and storage room where the equipment is stored. Cleaning yourself before going home, noticed that she already sent you a naughty message, giving you another temptation, riding your motorcycle hurriedly at her house.

Ringing her doorbell, she just finished shower, water still dripping down from her hair, a towel on her neck, a light blue shirt, and brown shorts. Her hair smells like green apple, her favorite shampoo.

"A bit earlier."

"Cancelled cause of two fucking assholes bickering over shit. Can I rest my back on your bed, please?" You whined, and she takes you to her bedroom, placing your backpack near her desk and lying on her bed, while she's drying her hair in front of a mirror.

"Your parents aren't here?"

"Nah, they'll be back on Sunday." She puts her towel on the chair and facing you now, you can see her nipples through her shirt.

"Shit, you're not wearing anything underneath?" She grins at you now and walking closer, you shifted to sit on the bed, so she can sit on your lap, and without doubt, started kissing you.

"Why? I just finished a shower anyway." Her hands move down to your belt, taking down your pants and boxer, stroking your dick, slowly licking you from the tip, down to your shaft and balls, making you moan.

"Tell me, how bad do you imagine it." She just took your dick out from her mouth, you grab her shoulders, you both standing up, fast enough to lift her shirt and tossed it on the floor, but she covers her nipples, your hand migrated to her short, pulling it down, quickly she covers her pussy with one hand too.

"Why cover yourself? Don't you want me that bad, Yelena?" You laughed and pushed her hands away, playing with her boobs and sucking her nipples, while your other hand caresses her pussy, feeling her already wet, she couldn't do anything besides moaning. After you finished with her boobs, you get on your knees, sucking her pussy while two fingers also inside her, pushing her to the bed while you take the lube and pouring it on your shaft.

"Nope, hips up this time." She did what you told her to, you raised her hips, licking her folds again before pushing yourself inside her, making her gag all of the sudden.

"Fuck!" She half yelled and laughed at you, gripping her waist to ram your cock inside her, making her moan, you see one of her hands is playing with her clit, you put a finger inside her too, wrecking her hole while you're still ramming at her.

"Are you that horny, babe? Playing with yourself too."

"Shut up, y/n! Just go hard on me!" You both just moaning loudly, thrusting your dick inside her, pulled it out, rubbing it over her clit, making her moan wanting you to go back inside. You flipped her body, pushing your dick again inside her, you can see her playing with her tits, lowered yourself to kiss her too.

You pulled out your dick again, telling her to suck you, blocking her voice with huffs, while you still have two fingers inside her, sliding in and out. The last call, you're on the bed now, she's on top of you, sliding down your cock easily, this turn, she's taking control, moving up and down, but you pulled her lower so you can suck her tits again. Your both breaths are getting harder, you move her body, until you pressed her down on your dick, shooting cum inside her, moaning loudly at the sensation. Catching breath before she pulled out from you, she can feel your cum flowing out from her pussy, using a finger to taste it and smiling broadly.

"So, that's enough for today's session babe?"  
"Oof, yeah. I like it when you go rough on me."  
"Are you hurt now?"

"A bit, but I'm fine. I think we should get another shower now." You laugh and followed her to the bathroom for a quick shower. Enjoying pizza and a horror movie in her room.

"Y/n, can you stay here tonight? Tomorrow's Saturday anyway."

"Sure, my spider." You texted your parent, telling them you're staying at your teammate's.

Lying on her bed, you stroke her light blond hair, kissing her before she turned off the light. In her sleep, she's satisfied with her successful mission in teasing you.


	4. Nargles (Harry Potter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood/Reader

There's always something new about Luna that others find weird and refuse to talk to her. This is the part that you like the most from her, learning something new every time you get the chance. Started dating in the fifth year, you stutter a lot the first time you asked her out to Hogsmeade on Saturday. You were too nervous to ask her until she gives you a pudding because you couldn't find the right word. Been hanging with her for months was pretty adventurous for you, she loves seeing wild animals, sometimes feeding them, she makes you unique gifts she crafted herself.

Going to Hogsmeade is a habit for you if not visiting the forest. Luna stated that she doesn't like the tea shop because of her aura and rather going to The Three Broomsticks. You never denied her request, enjoying free time with her, mostly talk about things over Butterbeer.

"Babe, do you know Nargles?"  
"Eh... I don't think they're real, Luna."  
"No, they are real, they exist. That's why I wear this cork necklace, keeping them away. They're invisible, that's why."  
"Have you ever seen them? I don't think there is concrete proof for them."  
"I feel them in the Room Of Requirement after we're training lately."  
"Really? If you can show them to me then I believe you."  
"Hm... Alright. Let's put that aside, can we have some snacks after this, y/n?"  
"Sure, after we finished the drinks."

You two finished drinking and paid the bill, heading out to Honeydukes for some sweet treats before going back to Hogwarts, taking a rest before another training session with Harry. Again, Luna didn't wear her shoes this evening.

"Where are your shoes, babe? Isn't it cold outside?"  
"A bit. I suspect Nargles stole them."  
"I'll help you find them later, okay?"  
"Thanks, babe."

The training session was hard and you try not to get yourself distracted by Luna's beauty. You know everyone called her Loony, but you still love her because of her unique trait. She's the kindest person you ever know and she didn't mind although you're a Gryffindor and a quidditch player, she always supports you no matter what. The first time you know her was in fourth grade, you two met at a Quidditch Cup and standing next to her.

There's nothing to do on Sunday, you're having breakfast at your table, seeing her walk towards you, taking a seat next to you, and hand you over a colorful bracelet.

"Here, I made you a lucky charm, for the next game."

"Thanks, babe." You kissed her cheek and ruffle her hair.

"We don't have any training today, right, Harry?"  
"Nope, feel free to go today. I'm gonna visit Hagrid after this."  
"Alright."

You and Luna are hanging near the lake today, the wind is perfect for the moment, lying on the grass with her.

"Babe, I've read about your muggle word. Is that true a phone can connect you to people by just hearing their voice?"  
"Yup. I live alongside the muggles. So we try to not make ourselves oblivious, you know?"  
"Oh, so that's true. That's what Hermione told me."  
"Haha, she's right about that."

"I'm bored here, let's go to the forest." She gets up and tugs your hand to the forest, seeing wild animals and your own owl flying on top of you, bringing a small parcel.

"Thanks, buddy." You take off the package from his leg, a jar of cookies, and a letter from your mom, telling you to take care. She made your favorite snack, sharing them with your girlfriend.

"Gingerbread? My favorite!"  
"Haha, have some then. I can't finish this myself."  
"This cookies will taste better over Butterbeer. Do you want one?"  
"Aw yeah, even better."

The Three Broomsticks are full of people, but you guys are lucky to get a table, enjoying your drinks and snack, seeing her broad smile at you.

"This is delicious, babe. Your mom really knows how to make the best cookies."  
"Glad you like them, babe."  
"Would be weird if people don't like it."

After having a drink, you two headed outside, feeling the breeze and seeing Luna's freezing, you take your scarf and circling it to her neck.

"Thanks, babe."  
"It's nothing, Luna."

Spending winters in Hogwarts, giving you a lot of time to train again in the Room of Requirement with the whole Dumbledore Army, seeing Luna's weird and unusual attitudes are almost making you lost concentration. Until the last day of training, everyone already skills fully enough according to the Golden Trio, and this is the last day for everyone to be together, before going home, although some are staying. During dinner, it is quiet, some already left the school, the trio is saying goodbye to you.

"Merry Christmas, y/n."  
"You too, guys. Where are you all staying?"  
"At the Army's headquarters, Grimmauld."  
"Stay safe, guys."  
"You guys too."

Christmas morning has come and you're already in the main hall, having breakfast, seeing your girlfriend from afar, you call her to your table.

"Morning, babe. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah. I need some spaghetti for my stomach now."  
"Well, have some. It's freezing outside."  
"Yeah. I'm gonna check my owl after this, you can stay here."  
"No, I'm coming."

Going to the owl barn with Luna, checking for something. Your dad sent you a Christmas card you and a new scarf from your mom. It feels warm and the color is also your favorite. After finished, Luna tugs your hand back to the school, since it's quiet there, she asked you to go to the Room Of Requirement again.

"Luna, babe. There's nothing inside that room."  
"No, I feel there is something there. I can feel it."  
"If there's nothing there, I demand something in return."  
"Alright, honey."

It's quiet in the aisle, you two know the precise place, the door slowly appears from the plain wall, entering it, darkroom inside, holding her hand close to you. Slowly the light from candles illuminates the room. Looking around inside, there's nothing much besides; candles, a fireplace, mirrors, and glass. A bulletin board across the room, Luna drags you closer there.

"Luna, there's nothing here."  
"No, there is something here. The nargles are around."  
"Luna, babe, nargles aren't real, okay?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" She pouts at your reaction, examining the board, a photo of the first generation of the Order of Phoenix, and a photo of Cedric Diggory from last year with small articles below it. Looking at the mirror from the board, your girlfriend is pointing up.

"There, I see them!"  
"Where?"  
"In the mistletoe. The Nargles are there."

You look up at the mistletoe, seeing it slowly growing its leaf and a bit of snow falling from it. Luna is holding your arm, trying to stand on her toes.

"Don't let go. I'm gonna check it." Trying to inspect it closer, she lost her balance and crashing on top of you, gladly she didn't fall on the floor.

"Whoops, sorry."  
"So, have you found them?"  
"No... They're gone already."

"Hmph, I demand my compensation then." You're still holding her on top of you, with a smirk, she moves her lips to kiss you.

"Is that enough for my apologies? People kiss under the mistletoe, right?"

"I want more." You take her chin to kiss her again a few times, helping her to stand up after that.

"So, are you done kissing me?"  
"Yeah, and I want a pie too. I'm hungry."

"Aw... I'm sure there's some in the hall."  
"Well, let's go back, shall we?"

Walking back to the main hall, hands intertwined, her face is slightly pink.

"So, your plan taking me there was just to get a kiss? You can ask for that, you know."  
"Uh... I wanted to prove to you about nargles, and the kiss is the second. Those nargles told me to do it."  
"Okay, okay. Nargles are real, I believe that."  
"That's better, babe."

Nargles are real, right?


	5. Newcomer (ATLA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar/Reader, general

Your parents were killed by those fire benders while you're barely a baby, growing up with your abusive aunt and uncle throughout your life. But it's not like you can stop yourself from bending, because it's in your blood, being a bender like your parents. They started to abuse you the moment they found you move a stone with your ability, that time, you just hit the age of three.

Every day you'd train yourself in a cave you found while you snuck out at night. You were surprised that the cave is full of badger mole, seeing them bending earth, you learned a lot of techniques from them. Making yourself a self-proclaimed great bender. Training hard at night while during days you're helping them working in the rice fields and sending deliveries to the city. Some of the shopkeepers gave you some tips for yourself, seeing your young age and ability to bend, making your works easier.

During work, you can't stop yourself from using your power to remove obstacles around you, your uncle caught you red-handed and straight-up abusing you, they locked you up and not giving you food for the rest of the day. No wonder why you're skinny now. Digging a secret tunnel to get out of the house and finding food outside, stealing fruits from the garden, or go to the town, eating in any food booth.

Lately, you heard the news about Avatar is back from people in town, some people are polishing their skills in the fight club, having a battle with another bender, you also do the same, training hard in the cave before heading out to the club. Since the blind bandit has gone from there, you're in the no. 1 spot now. Thanks to your slim and tall figure, you're able to move faster, those muscular benders are no match for you. Winning money and keeping to yourself is the best way, at least for now.

Sneaking out again after your aunt and uncle asleep, you have beaten up again today because of using your power again during work. Heading to the club, you heard that blind bandit is back and want to test yourself now. A lot of challengers are thrown out from the area, only a few left. Your turn has come, struggling to fight her, since her stance is a bit different than yours, almost knocking her, but the table has turned. A boulder hits you and gets you out of the arena, she's way too strong for your level.

Feeling ashamed and leaving the place immediately, but your uncle caught you on the way back, dragging you back and beating you again, this time he hit you with a wooden block, hurting your hand. Back in the arena, Toph is back with her friends, she's telling you to them, but they didn't get the picture of you.

"So, he almost beat you, is that what you wanted to tell us, Toph?"  
"Hey, I still managed to win again, twinkle toes!"  
"Yeah, I can admit he's like you, except, he is an earth bender like me."  
"So, is this guy twinkle toes 2.0?"  
"You can say that, Sokka."  
"I guess if you want to find him, we should do it tomorrow, it's already midnight, guys, I'm tired."  
"Ugh, yeah. We should rest tonight."

The gang builds a small camp on a grassy area and sleeping, while you're tortured by your relatives is like any other day for you. Wake up earlier tomorrow because your aunt throws a bucket of cold water at you and making you surprised.

"Wake up, you lazy kid! Do you think you can sleep all day here?! Go to the town, there are a lot of things to deliver!"  
"Okay, okay... But my hands are still hurt...."  
"Ah ah ah. NO REASONS! Take a shower and deliver them, now!"

You didn't want to argue with them anymore and doing what they told you, without breakfast. Not that you're worried about that because you already have some in your pocket, but going to the town is quite far especially with the loads which make things harder. Already delivered all the things and received the money, you go to the nearest restaurant because you couldn't hold the hunger anymore. Eating a bowl of noodles and tea satisfied you. From afar you can see team Avatar are walking, but you ignore them by going back to your house, they're still working in the garden, giving the money to them, telling you to work again, not caring about you at all.

That night, before sleeping, you heard a horse's sound coming closer to your house, it must be the dept collector again, they extort your money at all cost and they're also a fire bender. Banging hard on your door, waking both your aunt and uncle.

"HEY. WAKE UP AAND PAY YOUR DEBT!!!"  
"Sir, this isn't the time yet, we still have a week."  
"Hah! It's already past the due date. Pay now or I'll burn your house!"  
"No, please. We'll pay now."

"Here, take this. This is all we have now." Your aunt handed over the money with her hands shaking.

"This isn't enough for two months, including the interest!" The man gets angry at the money she gave.

"No, please. This is all we have now..." They're pleading at him, as you walk in the aisle behind, the loud voice making you couldn't sleep.

"Prepare to die!"

"NO!" You dashed towards and summon a boulder in front of the man with one hand and the other one push him behind. But you didn't realize he's not alone.

"Quite the gut you have there, kid. Formation!" The other fire benders are preparing their position, surrounding you.

"Attack!" They all attack you simultaneously, you're protecting yourself with a boulder and finding the right timing to knock them all. Your aunt runs back to the house and taking her money from a jar she hid before and running outside. At this rate, you already knocked them all.

"Here, take this, and please leave us now."

"Get inside you little brat!" Your uncle drags you inside and beating you up again.

"How many times I should tell you, kid? No bending!"  
"Oh, so you'd rather choose death then?"  
"How dare you talk back to me like that?!"

Your uncle drags you to your room and kicked you. Also, he locked the door so you can't get out.

On the other side, Sokka sees something weird, a trace of smoke from afar, waking up everyone.

"Guys, wake up. I think there are some fire benders there."  
"No way, it couldn't be Zuko, right?"  
"No idea, let's just fly."  
"Okay. Appa, yip-yip."

Takes the gang twenty minutes to fly nearby your place, landed around the garden, Toph gets down first, inspecting the ground.

"Sokka's right, there were fire benders here. But there's a trace leading to another way."  
"Where would it be, Toph?"

"I think to a cave over there."  
"Let's fly there then."

You ran away again, going to the cave, training with badger moles. This time, you train only with your legs, since your hands are unable to bend, due to the injuries they gave you. Hearing someone enter the cave, you get on guard, bending the earth with your leg, and accidentally kick something.

"Ouch! Watch it, will ya!"  
"Sorry."  
"Hey, I recognize you. You're that new kid in the arena, right?"  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm the Blind Bandit."  
"No way. I don't believe you."

Toph walks closer towards you with her friends following behind, you are surprised that it is her in front of you.

"No way! You are the Blind Bandit!"  
"Told you. So, what are you doing here?"  
"Training, of course. WIth badger moles. I've no proper teacher."  
"Wait. Toph is this the guy you talked about before?"  
"Yeah, twinkle toes. It's him. Anyway, are you here alone?"  
"Yup, I ran away from my aunt and uncle, since bending is forbidden for them, although I protected them before."  
"Do you wanna come with us, perhaps? You're stronger than you think, dude."

"Eh... I don't think I can, I mean, you're team Avatar, and I'm nothing." You showed them your bruised hands and Katara heal your hands with water from her pouch, making you feel better.

"Ehehe, the more the merrier, you know? So, do you wanna come?" Aang asked you himself and you shake his hand.

"Okay, if you say so, Aang, I'll come. But, can we fly back to my house? I want to take some of my things first."  
"Why not?"

The gang flies back to your place, you sneaked in through the secret passage you created, packing your bag with all your necessities and the money you've hidden well. There's nothing better than leaving your aunt and uncle since you couldn't stand their abusive act anymore. Going on a journey with team Avatar.

"Anyway, I'm y/n, nice to meet you all."  
"Katara. From the southern water tribe."  
"Sokka. Katara's brother."  
"Aang. This is my lemur Momo and the bison Appa."  
"Toph, the Blind Bandit."

"I guess we can use some training together, Toph." You shifted to sit next to her and fistbump her.

"Ooh, we're going to train hard, y/n. Relax."

Flying through the night, leading to a new journey where you feel accepted by other people.


	6. Webs (Spider-Man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker x Connor (Clint's oldest son) SMUT
> 
> Requested by: Droth

Connor was surprised when his dad, Clint takes him to the Stark Tower. He knows his father an avenger, but he also knows that it's privacy matters. Meeting Tony Starks and fellow Avengers there, actually Tony wanted to recruit him since he's already old enough and put under the tutelage of his father. Tony suggested that he should move into closer school, signed him up in the same school with Peter Parker, the Spider-Man himself.

Peter didn't know that Connor is Clint's son, building up a friendship with him quickly, didn't bother to introduce him to his best friends MJ and Ned. That fellowship slowly turned to be romantic after six months, since they've been training together in the tower, but secretly dating behind The Avengers. Clint knows his son liked guys but didn't want to bother him with that, knowing how moody teenagers can be. Peter's best friends know it and give them full support.

Barton’s family has taught their children about responsibility since a young age, being the oldest child makes him fully responsible about everything; chores, part-time Avengers, and school. His parents give him the freedom to do anything in his free time, mostly he’d go with Peter on a date. At night, Peter takes him to swing from one building to another, enjoying the view from above, sometimes they gave up on their temptations and making out in the dark, both of them love being a switch and enjoy it.

Having a school trip for three days without a single attack, they almost make out in the bathroom, but quickly stops, because they’re almost got caught. This week, Peter is alone, Aunt May goes to her friend’s house, helping her daughter’s marriage, struck by an idea, he finds his boyfriend after school.

“My house is empty this weekend, aunt May left to her friend’s house yesterday.”  
“Really? Great.”  
“Wanna continue what’s left last week?”  
“I’d love to, I’m free this week anyway.”  
“Awesome, I’ll see you on Saturday night?”

“Sure. I gotta go now, dad needs my help. See ya, babe.” Connor kissed him and leaving the building. Counting down the days, he sets up a reminder in his phone, trying to ask his parent’s permission a day before during dinner sounds hard for him.

“Mom, Dad, can I stay over at my friend’s tomorrow?”  
“Which one?”  
“Marco, the guy from the basketball team. Wanted to play the newest X-Box game.”  
“I don’t remember anyone with that name.”  
“Honey, it’s fine. Let him, I’ve seen them playing together before. He’s a good kid.”  
“But…”  
“Laura, Connor is old enough, he has done his training too. We’ve talked about this before, right?” You’re free to go, kid. But you gotta come with me first in the morning, checking your new weapon prototype.”  
“Alright dad, thanks.”

After finishing dinner, he watches TV in the living room, while his mom and siblings are already asleep. Clint approaches his son, sitting next to him.

“I know you have a thing with Parker, right?”  
“What are you talking about, dad?”  
“You were lying to your mom, right? I’ve seen you and Peter are awfully close.”  
“Because we share the same age, dad.”

Watching the TV awkwardly with his dad, he’s close with his father, albeit the oldest kid, doesn’t like to keep a secret from him and tells everything to him, rather than his mom. He’s fidgeting, trying to find the right word, breaking the awkward silence.

“I, I do have a relationship with Peter, dad. But I’m not ready to tell you. Sorry.”  
“It’s alright, take your time. As long as it doesn’t bother you.”  
“Wait, you’re not mad or anything?”  
“Why should I? It’s your life, your choice, I’m not going to butt in. Unless it puts you in a dangerous situation. Stay safe, that’s my advice.  
“Thanks, dad. I think I’m going to sleep now, good night.”

Feeling relieved at his dad’s statement, he absolutely couldn’t wait until evening. Clint drove him to Parker’s residence, saying goodbye to him. Peter is so happy to see him, kissing him instantly at the front door, taking him inside for dinner with pizza. Resting in his room, Peter couldn’t get his hands off of him, kissing him while sitting on the bed, Connor lifts his shirt up and Peter’s.

“Shall we continue?”  
“If you’re ready.”  
“Been ready since then, babe.”

Having all their clothes off and on the floor, turning each other on, stroking and sucking dick, they’re ready, with Connor being bottom this time.

“Peter, wait. I want to ask something.”  
“Anything.”  
“You can make webs from your hands, right? Can you try it on me?”  
“Try it on you?”  
“Yeah, like web my hands or something? This seems too vanilla for me.”  
“I can try. Tell me if it’s too much.”

Peter gets some webs from his hand, aims them at his hands, putting them above his head, giving some time to adjust the position. Giving some lube over himself and Connor, he takes his dick to his hole, sliding in slowly, low moans could be heard. He makes sure everything's good with Connor, moving slowly at first, although he asks him to go fast already.

Connor loves it when Peter takes control of him, seeing he strokes his dick while still moving inside, kissing him again before speeding up, moaning even louder, sometimes, Peter holds his voice back.

"Babe, just let it out. Be as loud as you want."  
"Uh..."  
"C'mon, you can go faster than that, right?"  
"Yeah, okay."

Peter speeds up to his limit, ramming his cock inside him, still stroking him too, feeling himself getting closer. He can see Connor already dripping with precum, breaths getting harder, and speaking incomprehensibly, moving to fondle his balls.

"Pete, keep stroking me, play with the tip."  
"Like this?"  
"Y-yeah! That feels good!"  
"You can come first, don't hold it."

Peter keeps stroking him, blocking his tip until Connor can't hold it anymore, shooting cum over his finger, he released it and see him shooting a few times before he stops, Peter pulls himself out, takes off the condom, and jerking himself for a few seconds until he comes, shooting it over his boyfriend's abs. Lying next to him, they both pant loudly.

"Can you un web me? We're done, right?"  
"Wait, I'll get my pocket knife. Don't move."

Peter carefully tears off the web, but it feels too sticky on his hands, and some are a bit harden and hard to remove by himself.

"I think we should take a shower now, babe."  
"Can you grab the towel? My hands are still sticky."  
"Yeah, wait for me there."

It is a bit of a disaster for the boys afterward, Peter has to rub Connor's hands with the loofah and extra soap, takes them a while to clean everything up. Dressing up again and back to cuddling on the bed.

"Glad you didn't web me to the headboard or we'd still have more to clean up."  
"Absolutely. But, was that good or not?"  
"Eh, I could say so-so. I think I'd prefer rope or something silky."  
"That could be arranged, babe."  
"Maybe we should do more variety next time too."  
"I'm up for it."

"Don't you mean down? You'll be the bottom next time, Parker." Connor leans closer, half on top of him, kissing and stroking his hair.

"Okay, we should get some rest today. That's enough for today's session." Peter shoves him lightly, turns off the light, and pulls up the cover, cuddling until they're asleep.


	7. Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy/Reader

You didn’t consider yourself special, the Sorting Hat had chosen you in Slytherin, you hate being labeled as a bad person because of your house, have proven that since the first year, being brave enough to start a conversation with the golden trio. You're being best friend with Hermione despite in different houses, she likes your open-minded perspective towards muggle-born like her.

Joined quidditch in your third year, passed your placement test as a beater with flying colors. Draco tried whatever he could to make you kicked out because he detested you for being a friend with Granger, but he always failed the team captain had discussed with Snape that you're a good player and the team needed you.

Albeit you look cold on the outside or people you don't know well, you're a friendly person inside with everyone from the different houses. Ron still dislikes you until the fourth year although Harry and Hermione enjoy talking to you about muggle stuff. Draco hates you for no reason since then, you don't like his attitude and the my father will hear about this sentence whenever he feels annoyed.

In the fifth year, you get closer to Hermione, although you never said you have a crush on her, it's just easier to talk to her sometimes than the other. Because you share classes with her, studying with her is also fun to do. Today you have Quidditch training, and it happens on Saturday morning and finished before lunch, eating on your table and Hermione approached you.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade? Harry and Ron are going."  
"Why not? I'm just gonna finish my sandwich."  
"Your hair is a mess, y/n, just like in that movie we watched."

"What do you want here, Mud Blood?" You see Draco sits in front of you acting rude as always.

"Shut it, ferret." You shush him, leaving the table, taking her hand with you, heard him complaining as always.

Hanging with the trio gives you some break from school, you feel like someone is following you, turning your back to see, but there's nobody. It was quite a while until you all return before dinner time. Take a quick shower before dinner, you see Draco on his bed, talking with Blaze who's across him.

"Hanging with the loser, y/n?"  
"None of your business."  
"Are you that Mud Blood's boyfriend now?"  
"Shut it, ferret."

You leave them going outside with your cat. Draco is relieved you're outside, quickly changed the topic with Blaize.

"So, what snacks again that he likes?"  
"Anything with coffee or rum."  
"Do you think he might like the chocolate I bought?"  
"Probably, just put it on his bed and leave."

Dinner is repetitive, sitting with housemates, eating, listening to announcements, or anything else. School activities could be mundane sometimes, walking from one class to another, like there isn't anything else to do and practice is merely preparation for the real battle, if you encountered one.

You are interested in studying magical creatures, that's why you're mostly outside the building. Today you're hanging with Ron to study dragons, since Hermione is in another class, an idea comes to your mind.

"Ron, do you think Harry could teach me Patronus Charm?"  
"Yeah, of course, he can. Ask him to teach you, mate."  
"Would he mind if I'm Slytherin?"  
"I don't think he would, you're our friend, y/n."

Ron was right, Harry didn't mind teaching you although it's advance. Takes you a while to learn it and finally able to cast it. You know someone has been spying on you for weeks and received small snacks on your bed, but no notes on it, assuming those were from the girls that have a crush on you.

You don't know why the team still maintain Draco in the team, everyone's boasting him as the best seeker of the century, compared to Harry, he isn't even that good, he'd stay a little longer in the changing room, just to have a small talk to you, not trying to be rude, but talking with him.

Doing Astronomy homework you were assigned with him, making you have no choice but to doing it with all his ranting you could hear every ten minutes. Going to the Astronomy to use the telescope, he's already groaning.

"What's the point of this? Merlin's Beard, this is boring!"  
"Either you do your homework or shut up, Malfoy. I don't care."  
"Can you do it faster? I'm sleepy."

"Or you can just shut it! It's cloudy up there!" You shouted at him seeing his face is annoyed by both homework and you.

"Jeez, okay, okay." He calms down after you shouted and started doing the homework, filling the charts, you see him stuck with his work.

"This is harder than I thought."  
"Here, you can see mine and hurry up so we can finish."

"Fine." He copied your answer to his paper and finished it.

"Done, let's go back. I'm tired."

Walking back from the tallest building in the whole school to the dungeon at midnight feels longer than you thought.

"You have a lot of snacks on your bed lately."  
"Yeah, no idea where they were from but I like them all."  
"Must be fangirls, huh? That makes me jealous since I never got any."  
"Maybe you should be a better person after all."  
"What's your relationship with Mud Blood anyway?"

"She is not a Mud Blood, she's my best friend. So zip it, will ya?!" You snapped at him for calling your friend like that a thousand times, because of how much you hated that term.

Quidditch practice again, but finished earlier today. In the changing room, Draco could smell your fresh lemon shampoo, trying to take a peek but you already left. He walks outside carefully, taking a step back near the grand staircase; looking at you talking to Hermione again.

She has to be away from you. That's what he thought. Going to spy more on you again, he feels jealous whenever you are with her, buying more snacks and extendable ear to spy on you, gathering any information about what do you like or enjoy.

Blaize knows that his friend has a massive crush on you but too afraid to say it. Getting more and more free snacks is a beneficial thing for you since you don't have to spend money on them. Today you are craving for the black forest but there aren't any snacks besides chocolate pudding and pie. Back to the bedroom, you find a pack of black forest biscuits on your bed, happily eating it, you see Draco walks in.

"Enjoying snack, y/n?"  
"Yeah. I think someone read my mind, I'm craving for this."  
"Must be a smart fan, huh?"

"Do you want one?" He takes the snack and sitting next to you.

"Reading something, y/n?"  
"Yeah, animagus. I think it's interesting."

"Uh, I'm gonna take a shower now."  
"Alright."

While he's away, you see something sticking out under Draco's bed, you want to see what it is, but your cat pulled out the bag and sees a lot of snacks inside it and all of them are your favorite.

"Wow, I didn't know he likes the same snacks as me."  
"Meow."

"No, Rufus. Put it back." You close the bag and slid it under the bed again, taking your cat away.

Been weeks since Draco stalking you and it got more intense, remembering every single thing until he couldn't take it anymore. He wants to confess his feeling sooner before you become Hermione's boyfriend. Seeing you walking into Transfiguration class with her makes his blood boils.

"He's with her again." He's hissing at Blaize who's sitting with him on the back row, seeing you are switching jokes with the trio and laughing.

"What's your plan today then?"  
"Execute the final one."  
"What if they are already together?"  
"Let's hope not."

"Merlin's Beard, I'm not taking responsibility if it backfires upon you." He can't do anything besides facepalm, running out of ideas already. Done with the class and walking out and walking separate ways from the trio, heading to the library since you have a free period, he's trailing behind. Found you sitting alone, he's taking the seat next to you.

"Mind if I sit here?"  
"None at all."  
"Have any plans after classes?"  
"My schedule's empty today, why?"  
"Just asking, if you want to hang out with... Me?"

"Sorry, what?" You put your quill, looking at him in disbelief.

"You know, hang out, but with me. Maybe for a coffee or anything."

"That's unusual, Draco. Is there anything inside it?" You quirk an eyebrow, he's trying to find the right word.

"No. Just us hanging out. Or you are already dating someone?"  
"I'm single, Malfoy. Wait, are you assuming I'm with Hermione? She's just my best friend."

"Okay then. Listen, y/n, I like you, okay? That's why I b-"  
"Wait, you are the one who bought me those snacks?"  
"Yes! That's because I like you and I wanted to be your boyfriend too..."  
"Wow, I never thought about this, tI hought you hate me, dude."  
"Well, do you like me or not?"

"Yeah... Since last year. But you are quite rude to my friends-" He didn't let you finish your sentence by kissing your lips, pulled back, and smiling.

"Well, I can guarantee myself better."  
"Better be, or I'll find someone else."

"I hope not. Shall we go now?" He took your hand and left the library. Walking back to the dorm.

"How did you know my favorite snacks? I never told anyone about them."  
"Been to Hogsmeade, y/n."  
"So you were the one who stalks me this entire time?! Ooh, creepy stalker you are, Draco."  
"I call it intensive observation, y/n."

"Yeah, whatever you say then." You pecked his cheek and chuckling softly at him.


	8. Scoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El/Max

It's already two weeks since El broke up with Mike, following Max's advice. Max knows that Mike has been around Will a lot before summer comes, she even caught them kissing, El didn't believe her at first until she sees it herself in the void. The girl comes to his house the next day and El said that she dumps his ass.

Max teaches El how to skateboard, playing in the arcade, reading comic books, watching movies, or having sleepovers, enjoying girl times. Summer is definitely fun, spending time outside, El's favorite thing is hanging at the mall or playing skateboard outside, Jim gives her permission as long as she's back before the curfew.

El is always blatant about her feeling; like or dislike something, whatever mood she has, or what she wants and doesn't want. Max isn't that good at dating either, the best way she could think besides skateboard and arcade is ice cream, where she already knows the workers there too, hanging out in the evening, the line is shorter than in the morning or afternoon.

"Dingus, your daughters are here!"  
"Ahoy, kids. Back so soon?"  
"Yeah, you see my friend here, she's eager for another ice cream."

"No strawberry chocolate chip?" El frowns at the empty flavor's rack, her favorite's now.

"Apparently, that one is popular, and we haven't received the new supplies yet."  
"This one then, with chocolate sauce."  
"I want this one."  
"Here you go, kids. Hey, why I haven't seen you with the boys lately."

"Here's your money, Harrington. Bye!" They quickly leave the scene, as he counts the money and wants to get the change, Robin laughs at him.

"Did you seriously ask them that, dingus? On a scale from 0 to 10, I'd give you 4."  
"Thanks for the compliment, Robin. That didn't help."  
"Lemme tell you something. They're dating, idiot."  
"Oh, wow, congratulations for them."

"Can't believe I'm stuck with this dingus." Robin snorts as she leaves to clean the tables. Max likes it when El is with her for a sleepover. They're free during summer, no school or whatsoever, waking up late and nobody would scream at you. But constant phone calls from Mike are not what's on the menu, since El is still pissed at what happened and there's no potential danger in Hawkins, so there's no need to see each other every day.

"Wheeler, it's seven in the damn morning. Leave us alone!"  
"Can I talk to El? It's important."  
"No!"  
"Wait-"  
"Who's that, Max?"

"Oh, forget it. Let's just eat breakfast now." The girls are getting bored after sitting for hours, playing video games.

"Wanna go to the pool, El?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Let's go now, it's not too late to get there."

"Bring the skateboard too." They take their swimsuit and heading to the pool, twenty minutes by bus, they don't mind if the pool is full of people, but not today.

"Is that the guys' bike?"  
"So they're here?"  
"Obviously, duh."  
"Then I don't want to swim, Max."  
"Arcade, then. They have a new game there, I want to play it again."  
"I'm gonna beat your high score."

"Haha, you wish." Max pecks her lips and they catch another bus to go to the arcade. El is dreading looking at Max gives her a demonstration for the game, she didn't know when or how many times Max plays it but she looks like a total pro, compared to the other players around. But El couldn't beat her score no matter how much she tries it, they catch the glimpse of the boys' bike.

"Let's go, El."  
"Wait, I'm not done yet."

"Forget it. We can do it another time." She grabs her arm, walking out, just as they park their bike and stop them.

"El, are you mad at me?"  
"Yes."  
"You don't mean that, right? Let's go back together."  
"No. Max is better than you. I'm not stupid."

"Leave her alone, you jerk." They both skate away from the scene, going home. It's quiet at her house, they eat mack and cheese, watching cartoons on TV, waiting for Jim to pick El in the evening. She's been quiet all the way home, until night, quieter than usual.

"Something wrong, kid?"  
"Nothing..."  
"How's the pool anyway? Good, huh? It's damn hot out there"  
"Oh, we didn't go to the pool. Only the mall and arcade."  
"Why? I thought you wanted to visit the pool that bad."  
"Mike is there. I hate him, I dumped his ass already."  
"Oh, boy... Okay, forget him, just eat your dinner."  
"Max is better than him. I like her."  
"She sure is."

El always tries to be outside as much as possible this summer, avoiding the boys or just give them a limited conversation, she likes it when Max is around, going anywhere, even if it's just skating around the town mindlessly. Mike and the gang are annoying enough for you two, bothering your time together. Max has knowledge of running away very fast, at the evening they'd go to Starcourt for an ice cream run, but running to the gang makes them exhausted.

"Not them again."  
"Right, Max. I'm bored of them too. They're even more annoying now."  
"Let's line up for the ice cream. Behind that man."

"I suppose you both are tired of them?" Robin is about to take their orders, but Max changes her mind.

"Uhm, no, not that. Can we get a banana split? With Oreo crumbs too. Want anything else for the topping, El?"  
"Green cherry."  
"Here's the money, Robin."  
"Take a seat, I'm gonna take it there."

"Hey, girls. You two aren't hanging with the boys again?" Steve takes a seat in front of them as they're eating, he knows Mike is looking for El, wanting to go back.

"Nope. I dumped his ass."  
"Bold move. Guess who taught you that?"  
"It's a smart one, Steve."  
"Hey, if you two are interested, there's a new horror movie tomorrow. Sneak in through the back door."

"Thanks, Steve. What would we do without you?" They're excited about the movie tomorrow, even Mike is still following them. Unfortunately, they're all watching the same movie, and sitting in front of the girls' seat. Being tiresome as always, Mike is sweet-talking her, offering her a ride home and so. But El prefers to go with Max, getting another sweet treat.

"This one's on me, girls."  
"Seriously, Robin? Thanks!"  
"Hey, how could you never gave us that, Robin."  
"Ugh, it's called girls solidarity, dingus. Now, pay up."  
"Girls solidarity, my ass..."

"El, babe, sweetheart, let's go home with me?" Mike stops her at the entry door."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Stop begging, that's pathetic, Wheeler."  
"Stay put, Max."  
"Max, you got something there."

"What?" The boys are shocked to see El kisses Max's lips, but she didn't.

"You got sprinkles over there."

"Nice, and see ya, losers." They both run to catch the boys as Mike is still staring in disbelief at them, and the boys are laughing behind him.

"Chocoberry and sprinkles are definitely my favorite combos, El."


	9. Flying

It's just another day in the Stark Tower, scheduled training with fellow Avengers. Not everyone has special abilities such as; floating, flying, magic, or swinging web. Some are natural and some are using devices to perform it, but they are still fighting as a team. Been assigned in missions together, bring some of them closer, even more than a best friend relationship. That's what Sam and Bucky are more than working partners, none of them wants to admit the relationship, but they've been dating for almost a year and a half now, but staying low from the others.

Bucky is secretly jealous of Sam since the first time they met, he knows Sam can fly with the help of the wings that Tony made. He can move from one spot to another and fight easily than those who can't fly like him. When they're training, Bucky mostly thinks he's just showing off, ducking the attacks, and so on. Once on a mission in Budapest, he flies away to fight at another spot in town, Bucky is left with Steve and they have to use a motorcycle. Sam laughs the same night when Bucky rants at him.

It's not the first time that Bucky catches Sam flying away from the balcony with his wings and going wherever it is and go back, he's surprised that Bucky is sitting on a chair, waiting for him, sees his friend brings a plastic bag.

"What's that?"  
"Burritos; beef and chicken. Want one?"  
"Sure, I want the chicken one. You know, you can just walk by feet there, right?"  
"I know, the sky is clear and I'd like to fly, for aesthetic reason."  
"That's ridiculous."  
"Just say it, you're jealous I can fly."

"No way." Yes. He is jealous but didn't want to admit it, he's always wondering how amazing it is if he can fly like him. Sam likes to fly at midnight to take his mind off of things, also it's relaxing for him. Today, Bucky hasn't seen him after a morning jog, not in the dining room, indoor gym, or the field outside, walking back to the dining room, he sees Nat and Steve are there eating breakfast.

"Want a toast, Buck?"  
"Yeah, two please."

"Are you looking for someone?" Nat gives him a cup of coffee.

"I'm looking for Sam."  
"Oh, he's with Tony now. Why?"

"Wanna talk." He didn't say much after that, eating his breakfast quickly and going to Tony's office, Bruce is also there, discussing something, but already done. Sam is saying something but he couldn't hear, walking towards the door.

"I'll tell you when it's done." He can hear Tony's voice, Sam takes his hand and walks away.

"What did you and Tony talked about?"  
"A new pair of wings. I want an upgrade, but he suggested making a new one, I mean, it's in the process now, no idea when it'll be done."  
"Is the old one broken? I see that you're still good with it."  
"The problems are with the missile's shooter, and it kinda slow when I want to turn left or right."  
"I see... Have you had your breakfast yet?"  
"Nope, and I'm hungry now."

"Let's go down." Sam kisses his lips and walking back to the dining room before training. Today's schedule is combat training, no need for machines

Nothing to do after the training's over, Nat and Steve go to the movie, Bucky is taking a nap while Sam goes to the park. At night, they're walking out since it's boring in the Tower, nothing to do there. Bucky didn't know why Sam likes to go to the bridge, sitting there and watching birds flying like an old man.

"Do you like bird watching that much?"  
"It's fun, you know. Don't you like birds?"  
"I guess it's okay for me, knowing they're your family after all."

"Hah, that's funny." He snorts and Bucky laughs, pointing to every bird and asking their names. Two days after that, the Avengers are going to Mexico, battling enemies there, guns everywhere, all the civilians have to be saved first. The villains are in an apartment building, a lot of women and children trapped on the upper floor, nowhere to escape.

"Go to the rooftop, Sam."  
"Take me with you!"

"Okay Nat, hold on." He holds her close as he's flying to the top of the building, freeing the hostages there and flying back safely. But that has made Bucky even more jealous.

The waiting is finally done, the new pair is ready to test, trying it the next morning. Everything is smooth at first until he hears a low sound from it, he thinks it's the missile launcher's tone, shooting a missile to the empty grass area, but the sound becomes louder, there's an error in it that makes him flying uncontrollable and a trace of smoke emerges from it, almost hitting everyone he sees, trying to control it. Finally, it exploded and he crashed into Bucky and Steve.

"Watch where you're flying, punk."  
"Shut up, asshole. It exploded, not my fault."  
"Are you two okay? Should we get Doctor Jenny?"

"I'll take this to Tony." Steve brings the machine back inside while Bucky goes with him to the lab. Gladly, he only got small injuries on his back and left arm, but still resting there.

"You're such a pain in the ass, Birdie."  
"Thanks for the complaints, dickhead."

"Hey, Sam. I'm sorry, I've miscalculated the ratio and the circuit blew up. While I'm fixing this, you should rest up first, but the old one still can be used."  
"It's okay, Tony, thanks."  
"Sam, your upper arm and elbow are scraped. You should rest for two days, don't take it too hard."  
"I will. Thanks, doctor Jenny."

"Get well soon, you punk. I have something to ask you." Bucky takes a seat next to him, but he chuckles lightly.

"What do you want, Buck?"  
"I want to ask something. It's quite weird, I don't know if you can."  
"What is it? You confuse me now."

"Take me to fly with you." He whispered so soft that Sam couldn't hear it.

"Did cat got your tongue? C'mon, spill it."  
"I want to fly with you... Punk."  
"Gosh, that's all? Yeah, I can, after I got recovered. You're a weird one, Buck."

As promised, Sam takes his boyfriend for a night date, going to the rooftop and Bucky brings a rope to tie their body, Sam doing it as carefully as possible. Bucky is afraid at first, he didn't want to open his eyes, hearing Sam saying things he can see from above, flying over a few miles and back before midnight, it's not as bad as he thought, turns out, it was a fun experience.

"Wow, that's fun! No wonder why you love flying so much."  
"Told you so, old man."  
"You never tired of insulting me huh?"  
"Never will."  
"Let's do it again another time?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, grandpa. Let's go back to our room, I'm sleepy." Sam takes his hands back to their room, Bucky is still overwhelmed and would call his boyfriend 'Birdie' whenever he wants to.


	10. Tipsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor/Peter Parker  
> (Requested by Droth)

Cooper always knows how to get a little naughtier, every time. Peter is the main victim of his teases, talking about small things could turn into making out sessions in every chance they have. Last week, they were studying for a test, but Connor gets too handsy and they fool around on Peter's bed and it becomes a casual thing to do whenever they feel like it.  
  
Having free days from mission makes them relax with all the Avengers stuff and more focusing on school. While Peter always tries to stay focus, Connor is rather easily distracted, trying to stop him from studying, even in school, he won't stop being mischief.  
  
"You look more handsome with the new haircut." He ruffles Peter's hair, making his face blushing.  
  
"Ugh, get a room, you two." MJ snorts, eating her lunch, continuing to the next class. After school, Connor prefers to stay a bit longer to play basketball while Peter chooses to go home straight away to do his homework. He feels tired and decides to take a nap until evening and hears aunt May knocking on the door.  
  
"Dinner's ready, Peter."  
"I'm coming, May."  
  
"Peter, darling, is it okay that I leave you for a week? An old friend that just arrived from London is spending her vacation here. So I and some of my friends are going to be there." She looks at him who just nods in agreement, it's nothing special and he didn't think that anything bad would happen.  
  
"Or should I call Tony to take care of you?"  
"That won't be necessary, May. I'll be fine."  
"Right. Because you have that Peter tingle."  
  
"May, don't call it that." He groans and they laugh. Helping his aunt packing the suitcase because she'll go tomorrow morning. It's such a shame that Connor gets detention at school for falling asleep in class, being a good boyfriend Peter is, visiting the library, subtly checking on him.  
  
"Detention, seriously?"  
"I am. I was sleepy and I had a beautiful dream."  
"Really?"  
"Yup, we were playing X-box, things get slightly elevated and you..."  
  
"Not here, dummy." Peter pinches his arm before he finished his word which he already knows what is. Knowing that Aunt May isn't home now, Connor has an idea to take Peter out for a date, probably he'll get a bonus too afterward and there's no way Peter would reject a date.  
  
"Hey, wanna go for a dinner date or something?"  
"Do we have to go out? I don't feel like it now."  
"Video games at your place then?"  
"Sure thing."  
  
"I'll bring some snacks!" He pecks his lips and runs outside the school building, whatever on his mind is. Aunt May always makes sure the pantry and the fridge are always full, in case Peter gets hungry in the middle of the night.  
  
Kicking it up a notch, Connor buys boxed wine instead of soda and two large potato chips, Peter is fully prepared with popcorn. Everything is nice and smooth for the first hour, slowly Peter feels tipsy from the wine, scoot over his boyfriend, running a finger on his neck, kisses his cheek.  
  
"New body spray? I like it."  
"Now now... Feeling hot, Petey?"  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Let's go to the second stage then." Luckily the X-box is in his room, turn it off and he pushes Peter to the bed, kissing him, merely teasing, having the super strength, he flips the position, trying to take control.  
  
"I'm in the charge tonight, Spidey." The boys hate to waste their precious time, undressing quickly, Connor hears Peter's hiccups and laughs, tell him to lie down.  
  
"You're funny like that. Now, shut up." Peter giggles, feeling Connor's mouth on his dick, sucking him slowly, it's the best way to tease him. Adding up the speed, his giggles dissolved into moans, getting wet, stop in the middle, and Peter groans.  
  
"Do me too." Without a doubt, he sucks him quickly, one hand on the shaft, one on the balls, he hates going slow, getting the precum out, he lies back. Pouring some lube to his shaft and his boyfriend's hole, pushing it slowly, they both moaning from the sensation.  
  
Taking advantage of an empty apartment, they're going loud, paying no mind to their neighbors or anyone. Since Peter keeps begging ongoing rough, he gets what he wishes for, feeling his hole pounded quickly, he plays with himself, the air is getting hotter every second, kissing ravenously in-between. When it comes to getting drunk, Peter is the fastest and his face is also adorable, with the fast speed, he's getting closer faster too, Connor puts one of his legs over his shoulder, making it easier, by the sound and expression, he's going to come soon.  
  
"I won't get mad if you put it inside."  
  
"That's what you want huh?" Ramming his cock inside, he doesn't care that Peter already comes, making a slight trace of a mess, he pushes himself deeper, shooting it inside. Taking a short break by drinking water, they're ready for another one, this time Peter being on top, he's being quite needy after drinks, sliding the cock back inside.  
  
"I'm not that drunk, okay?"  
"Whatever you say, Spidey."  
  
"See if I can get it done fast." Seeing Peter pumps himself up and down, giving Connor some time to regain some energy, but that wasn't a joke when Peter said he'll get it out faster than he predicted, he lowers down for kisses, getting hard slaps and tell Peter to finish it himself, his hands going lower from shoulders to his stomach, tickling it.  
  
"I told you I'll do anything."  
"That's cheating!"  
  
"I don't care." He can't stand being tickled, his right-hand hold Peter's waist, the left one strokes his dick, another batch of precum leaking out, going faster, synchronizing rhythm, but cheating like him too put his thumb over the tip.  
  
"I can play dirty like you too."  
  
"Fair enough." They're half moaning, half laughing trying to get each other out first, trying to hold himself, there's no way he's going to lose in his own game. Three more minutes of hard pumps, Peter loses control, shooting cum a few times like a volcano, followed by Connor ten seconds later, pushing him down on him, finished it inside. Helping him to regain balance and puts him on the bed, kissing sweetly.  
  
"I win this game."  
"So that was your intention? Setting it all up?"  
"Well, I'm out of ideas anyway. What can I do?"  
"Cause you tease me a lot."  
"Wanna take a shower now?"  
  
"Five more minutes, please. I have some baby wipes under the bed." The hiccups come back, they laugh again. Wiping the cum with the wet wipes, catching breaths. Getting under the shower and going back to bed, Peter remembers a thing.  
  
"We haven't finished the game yet, right?"  
"Well, I'm staying here tonight, right? We can finish it tomorrow."  
"Sure, but I won't lose, babe."  
  
"Hah! Get your game on, Spidey." He kisses him goodnight and wishes he could win the video game the next day.


	11. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATLA, general

“Aang, you can’t be a fully realized Avatar if you don’t learn fire bending.”  
“No, I don’t want to do it. We can fight the Firelord without it, I’ll be fine.”  
“Dude, we already have Zuko here, are you going to waste your chance?”  
  
“Sokka, it’ll be fine. We already made the strategies, right?” Aang ignores him as he continues his training with Toph, moving and crushing boulders, while Katara and Zuko are training by themselves.  
  
It’s been a while since Aang had his first attempt to learn fire bending from Jeong Jeong which ended up as a failure that he burnt Katara’s hands. Although he knows how important it is to learn fire bending now to complete his task and becomes a fully realized Avatar. He already accepted Zuko as a part of the team, but he still doesn’t want to learn it, no matter what. Zuko has regained his strength again to go back on track after walking separated ways with his uncle, he learns it from the basic steps, summoning small fires first, then bigger ones. Everyone has persuaded Aang for training, Katara and Toph against Zuko. Even Katara who has forgiven Aang’s fault for burning her hands, it’s still a failure.  
  
“No, I can’t do that.” Aang takes his staff and flies away, usually, he’ll meditate near a cliff or river. He tries to forget everything that his friends said before, but Toph just had a bright idea.  
  
“Hey, fire boy. Can you teach me some stances?”  
“What stances?”  
“Fire bending, of course.”  
  
“Toph, we’re not a fire bender.” Katara looks at her standing in front of Zuko, ready to learn something new.  
  
“It wouldn’t hurt to try.”  
“I suppose so…”  
  
“Yeah, I think we should try it.” Katara stands up and also ready to learn. Fire bending stances are hard to learn for them, the movement that mostly attacks and non-familiar with both of their moves makes it even harder, but there aren’t any more ideas, and Toph thinks it’s the only way.  
  
“Katara, that’s too slow. After your right-hand punch, take it back and quickly raise your left leg.”  
“Well, this is harder than I thought.”  
“It is. But that’s still the basic, it’ll take time to get to the advanced one.”  
  
“One step at a time, Zuko.” They continue the training while Sokka is preparing the campfire, Aang is back from the meditation, seeing the other three are still training.  
  
“That’s not your stances, girls.”  
“We know that. We’re doing something new here.”  
  
“Don’t play dumb, Toph. You guys can’t make me do this.” She wants to answer but Katara stops her. Eating in silence, Aang dislikes the idea of his friends trying so hard to make him start bending. He sticks to the first answer that he won’t do it, ever, no matter how hard the other tries. The others are going around the city in disguise, mostly to gather food, or information about Fire Lord, while they also stay on guard in case that Azula’s team will attack them out of nowhere. Aang stays put to his routine; meditate and train, he thinks that mastering the other three elements is already enough and doesn’t need the last one. But, of course, the team won’t like that poor choice.  
  
“It’s an ugly decision, Aang. You were born as the Avatar, master of four elements, don’t you have to learn it too?”  
“I’m not a bender, but I agree with my sister here.”  
“Isn’t your previous ancestor is a fire bender too?”  
  
“My decision is final.” He leaves them and refuses to listen to whatever they want to say. The girls keep training with Zuko, learning new stances from him and match them with their own elements is considered helpful because they can expand their skills through a new way and vice versa with Zuko. Aang refuses to sleep near his friends and rather snuggles with Appa, making distance with his friends, while Sokka and Toph are already snoring, Katara finds herself couldn’t sleep, Zuko is shifting on the ground, couldn’t sleep either. They walk to the cliff, sitting there and having a conversation, Katara tells him how much Aang is scared of fire bending and the problems with Jeong Jeong, ended up with burnt her hand, but it was all an accident.  
  
Katara moves her hands slowly, moving the water under the cliff. They continue talking for a while before return to sleep. Today, the girls plus Sokka are going to the city, giving Aang a make sense reason so only two of them on the camp. Zuko is practicing by himself while Aang is meditating, trying to get in contact with the previous Avatars.  
  
It’s a long meditation, talking with his ancestors; Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, and lastly, Roku. All of them are telling Aang to learn fire bending at this very moment before it’s too late, he’s the only Avatar in this timeline and there’s no way to change his fate. He decides to check up on Zuko, sitting on a log.  
  
“Done training, Aang?”  
“No, just meditating today. I have to give my body a rest.”  
“How do you feel now?”  
“Calm.”  
  
“That’s good, buddy.” Aang sits there watching Zuko train by himself, thinking about Roku’s words to him before, he approaches his friend, asking him nicely. Without a doubt, Zuko agrees to teach him, finally building up the courage, Aang tells his friend at night.  
  
“Guys, I think I’m ready to learn fire bender again.”  
“Finally, you come into your sense, Aang!”  
“Yeah, about time, you know?”  
“I can’t stop thinking what Roku told me while I’m meditating, he said I have to do it before it’s too late. Whether I want it or not.”  
  
“Leave it to me, Aang. You’ll master it in no time and I’ll be your mentor. I’ll keep an eye on you every time.” Zuko who’s sitting next to Sokka gives him kind words, he knows that he’s not as best as Azula, but he can teach his friend in need and using techniques that Iroh taught him too before they’re parting ways.  
  
The first day isn’t the easiest, Katara and Toph agree to help him training along so he doesn’t feel alone. On the fourth day, Aang almost matches his skill with Zuko, casting fire from; hands, legs, mouth, all simultaneously. Trying for a match against his mentor, he didn’t even miss a step, everything is done perfectly, Zuko thinks that he’s ready for the advanced level.  
  
“Thanks, Zuko. I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“It’s all yours, Aang. You just need to make everything is under control.”  
  
“Physical training first thing tomorrow morning.” He smiles at his friend, taking a rest after today’s session.


End file.
